Dis Maman
by Plew A.E
Summary: Dis Maman, je vais bien tu crois?


Le ciel était bleu. C'est beau le bleu, j'aime bien, mais sur le ciel ça fait moche.

Le ciel est rouge. Ce qui est normal puisque je l'ai repeint. J'ai de l'encre plein les mains, ça colle, ça tache, c'est disgracieux.

Je tournoie avec mes mains pleines de rouge, l'encre jaillit et virevolte autour de moi. C'est beau le rouge, mais c'est mieux sur le ciel.

Tes yeux aussi ils sont bleus, comme le ciel. Tu veux que je les repeigne? C'est vrai, je n'ai plus d'encre... Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je peux ouvrir un autre pot. Après tout c'est pour toi et pour toi je ferais... Rien. J'ai plus envie de peindre, garde tes yeux bleus et reste moche. Comme le ciel.

J'ai envie de rire. Un pas à droite, un pas derrière, tourne, tourne, tourne. Le monde, pas moi. Moi je tends juste les bras, bien écartés, je regarde le rouge quitter mes mains et s'écraser sur le mur. C'est beau un monde qui tourne, mais moins qu'un ciel rouge. Pourquoi je ris?

Quand je marche ça laisse des traces. Elles font une ronde les traces, elles dansent autour de moi comme le rouge. Sauf qu'elles sont noires et qu'elles se moquent, on dirait des ombres.

Si mes bras s'étendent encore, est-ce que tu t'y réfugieras? Oui, c'est vrai? Vrai de vrai? Oh, il faut que je les referme alors, dommage.

Si le noir m'encercle, où est le rouge? Sur le ciel, ça dégouline, comme les larmes. Le ciel ne pleure pas, il noie. Je tourne encore, avec le monde.

Le ciel n'est jamais vert, les bouteilles si. J'aime bien les bouteilles vertes, il y a du rouge dedans. Du rouge qu'on boit. Est-ce qu'on peut boire le ciel?

Tes yeux sont encore bleus, je n'ai toujours pas envie de peindre. Tu ne tournes pas toi, Papa a dit que tu ne pouvais plus.

C'est bizarre, tu ressembles à ma Maman, mais pas trop non plus. Ma Maman elle danse, elle virevolte, comme moi. En rouge.

Pourquoi tu joues pas avec moi?

Mes yeux ils sont bleus aussi, j'ai essayé de les peindre une fois. Ça faisait mal. Je peux t'appeler Maman? C'est pas grave que tu joues pas, t'as du rouge qui coule des lèvres, c'est joli.

Maman regarde le ciel, Papa a dit que tu y étais partie, mais c'est pas vrai puisque t'es là. T'es pleine de rouge aussi, comme mes mains. J'aime pas le rouge. Je veux pas, je veux pas. Je veux pas!

J'veux pas...

Pourquoi le ciel est rouge, hein? C'est pas juste. Si le ciel était encore bleu Maman elle tournerait encore avec moi. Toi t'es pas ma Maman, c'est ta faute! J'te déteste!

Maman, raconte-moi une histoire. Tu peux pas parler non plus? Oh... Attends, je vais t'en raconter une. T'as vu, j'ai plein de livres, je sais tous les lire. Dedans y a des princes et des princesses avec de jolies robes. J'aime pas les princes et les princesses, avec eux le ciel est toujours bleu. Quand je serai grande, je raconterai des histoires en rouge.

Mon Papa il me fait un câlin en me caressant les cheveux. J'aime bien quand il fait ça, mais pas là. Là, il me pleut dessus, ça mouille mon tee-shirt. C'est beurk. Puis il dit des choses dans mon oreille, des choses que je comprend pas. Il dit toujours des tas de choses mon Papa, mais je crois lui non plus il comprend pas. Et puis il voyage aussi, avec moi et Maman. Enfin, Maman et moi. On cherche des créatures dans les forêts, on rit, on tourne. Sauf quand on fait des câlins, c'est difficile de tourner pendant un câlin.

Maman elle reviendra pas.

Dis Maman, tu restes avec moi? Je peindrai des ciels bleus, des yeux rouges et même des rayons verts si tu veux. Des rayons du soleil. On boira le ciel, avec un nuage lacté, et on regardera la bouteille aux reflets verts. La même que Papa garde dans sa main. Puis on tournera, et on mettra du rouge partout. J'inventerai l'encre qui colle pas, on fera de jolies taches, des en forme d'animaux. A la place des ombres y aura des fleurs, mais des gentilles, hein.

Mon uniforme est bleu. C'est beau le bleu, j'aime bien, mais sur l'uniforme ça rend triste.

Même ma cravate est bleue. Comme mes yeux, que j'ai pas encore repeint. Je n'ai toujours pas d'encre.

J'aime bien ma cravate, elle tourne avec moi. Puis je chante aussi, et je souris, comme la lune. J'ai même des radis, puis des amis qui chassent les ombres. Papa a troqué sa bouteille verte contre une encre bleue. Il n'y a plus de rouge.

Dis Maman... Je vais bien tu crois?

* * *

Un texte particulier, pour un personnage particulier. A vous de deviner lequel (il y a plein d'indices ^^').

Sinon, Harry Potter est toujours à J.K Rowling, donc par extension le personnage mystère aussi. Merci à elle d'ailleurs, de l'avoir créer.

Inspiration et sucette au piment

Plew A.E


End file.
